


Predictable in an unpredictable way

by Alexthetrashbag



Series: Swap!Fahc [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Fake AH Crew, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthetrashbag/pseuds/Alexthetrashbag
Summary: Ever wondered what happened if some of the fandom's favourite dynamics were mixed up? Welcome to the Swap!FAHC!The noncon and abuse is mentioned and not graffic but there will be individual warnings per chapter.
Relationships: Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Fiona Nova, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones, Michael Jones/Miles Luna
Series: Swap!Fahc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Predictable in an unpredictable way

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie, let's get some backstories up in here, starting with the Lads. 
> 
> Warnings: abuse, minor noncon, grooming

Gavin Free didn't have a family.  
Actually that was a bit harsh. He did, probably, but they didn't want him. That's okay. He got a cool surname from it so it was okay. He could pretend that his parents were secret agents that gave him up for his own safety or that they were aliens who wanted him to be raised on this planet. But the truth was, there was nothing special about Gavin Free. He was a result of a young couple that couldn't afford to raise him so they gave him up. 

Gavin Free didn't have a future.  
At least, that's what they said. He bounced from school to school, getting expelled in record time. Something about abandonment issues, trauma and pryomania meant he wasn't really cut out for mainstream schooling. After secondary school finally ended, Gavin decided the UK really wasn't for him. He jumped on the first plane to Los Santos, California with the hope that the crime capital would have a place for him. 

Gavin Free didn't care about his past. The Fakes were the best family he could have asked for. No-one got upset when his moods swung too far the wrong way, no one yelled at him for "stupid" questions and he could make all the fire he wanted. If you asked the queen of Los Santos' right hand man how he felt now, he'd say his life was pretty much perfect.

~~~

When Jeremy Dooley was 5, he saw a drunk for the first time.  
It was his dad. He'd promised he wouldn't be out long but Jeremy waited for hours. He came back laughing and scooped Jeremy up into a hug. Jeremy didn't like it, he stank of alcohol and stale cigarettes. Jeremy cried but his dad didn't like that and Jeremy was sent to bed, buckle-shaped bruises forming overnight. 

When Jeremy Dooley was 15, he stole for the first time  
He was hungry. Homeless and alone. He shouldn't have been surprised his dad was a homophobe as well as a child beater. He'd spent days huddled under bridges and overhangs. But stealing woke up something in him. It make his blood rush and a smile stretched across his face. Jeremy liked this feeling. 

When Jeremy Dooley was 25, he felt a feeling of family for the first time. With the, no, his crew behind his back, his boyfriend's hand tucked in his gloved ones and the sunlight glinting off his sunglasses, he finally felt fully alive again.

~~~

The first time, Micheal knew it wasn't love.  
He hoped it was but it wasn't. After all, he was only 15 and Mr Mannox was his music teacher but he was so good apparently. Mr Mannox had to leave eventually. He was never found out but Micheal held a twisted sense of relief that his boyfriend was gone. 

The second time, Micheal hoped it was love.  
He couldn't help but feel like a trophy wife though. Being paraded around and used like a decoration. The were only a few gangs in Jersey but he'd managed to nab the king of all of them. He got all sorts of shiny trinkets and gifts and life was perfect. Until it wasn't. You see, his husband liked to acquaint himself with some sleezeballs. An oddly salty drink and a painful night left Micheal running to his husband but they got there first, twisting his truth. Micheal had to run.

The third time, Micheal knew it was love.  
His beautiful partner took such good care of him, Jeremy constantly checked in with him and Miles took it as slow as he needed. His family loved him and he'd die for them. They meant the world to him.


End file.
